Well known outdoor barbeque grills typically comprise a frame portion of a plurality of vertical leg members, cooking vessels supported on the frame portion, hinged lid and one or more side and front shelves. It is well known to provide brackets for selective pivotal movement of the side and front shelves.
An example of such a barbeque is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,758. The patent shows a multi-function bracket for securing of the legs to the cooking vessel and this bracket also serves to support the side shelves. The bracket has slots for receiving pin members of a shelf to attached to the barbeque and allow positioning of the shelf in the horizontal position or in a hanging vertical position. It also allows the shelf to be completely removed. The shelf in the horizontal position is maintained in the slots, however, an accidental upward and outward force could cause the shelf to change position.
The present invention provides a simple method for maintaining the functionality of the shelf and locking of the shelf in the horizontal position.